


Creation

by orphan_account



Series: Random Stuff [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Creation

_A world filled with inhuman creatures,_

_none of which similar to another._

_The ever living blue sun,_

_and the planet underneath it, _

_circling the enormous star with a gentle glow of the cities beneath. _

_A planet. And a sun, and two moons, as well._

_The darkened purple grass the creatures feel under their feet_

_when they walk._

_The trees they plant to later assure them of oxygen. _

_The stars they discover when they look up._

_Creation. _


End file.
